


Crawford Starrick x Fem!Reader ~ Judas

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Reader-Insert, assassins can be dipshits xD, crawford starrick x reader, crawford starrick x you, i got this idea, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: Another longish one shot. Imagine you are an Assassin going undercover. During your mission you start to fall for the cruel Grand Master Crawford Starrick.





	

 

_"Nothing is true._ _Everything is permitted."_  

 

"I know the drill, Archer", you say with a quiet sigh on your lips as you continue to stare out of the window. Your fingers play with the cross shaped pendant of your necklace. It's not a nervous habit. You just have to get used to your new accessoire. "I'm not quite sure about that fact", the male Assassin slows down the carriage in front of the enormous building. There is no single evidence that this house is actually the headquarters of the Templar order in London. 

Archer dances around the carriage swiftly to open the door for you. Like a noble lady you accept his offer and grab his hand to step out of the vehicle. Your arrival hasn't been unregarded. Crawford Starrick waits already for you at the end of the stairs. Lucy Thorne right next to him watches you with a mixture of wariness and admiration.  

A slight smile appears on your lips as you make your way towards the Grand Master and his Second in Command. "Miss [Y/L/N]. It's nice to meet you, finally. Crawford Starrick at your service", he introduces himself formally. His light blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones as you take hold of his offered hand. He places a brief but soft kiss on the back of your hand like a charming gentleman. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Starrick", is your reply, while you notice in the reflection of one of the windows that Archer hasn't left yet. You turn around to throw a warning glare at him, "Excuse me, could you leave?!" The Assassin clenches his jaw in anger, but jumps on the carriage without a word. His task is done, but yours just started.  

"It's really hard to find good personnel during these times", you give the two Templar your sweetest smile as an apology. "What true words. Let me show you around the Order. Lucy, we will meet later for tea and discuss the next step to find the Piece of Eden", Crawford sends her away with a dismissive hand gesture. 

"It was probably a long journey from America. Would you mind a walk?", you get his full attention as he puts his hand on the small of your back guiding you towards the gardens. "Not at all. To sit for so long was indeed tiring. I guess, I will never get used to it", your eyes scan the green area for a secret entry, which the Assassins could use. Every important information gets memorized. 

"How are the Templars doing in America?", Crawford keeps the conversation going easily. "Stronger than they have ever been before. We are one step closer to our new world. What about the Assassin presence in London?", it is actually the truth. The Order has still the upper hand in America.  

A slight smile appears on his – just to mention – handsome face, "Strangely quiet the last few weeks like they planned something. The Assassins know they are losing the battle." Yes, a plan to take back London, which was in the Templars hands for the last 100 years.  

"Then we should be careful. To lose control yet would be a disaster. We are too close to the Piece of Eden", you stop in front of the rosebush to admire its beauty. The heavy petals of a red rose are surprisingly soft and the scent lingers in the air around the bush.  

"That's why I hoped for your help. The Order needs to evict the Assassins from London once and for all", the Grand Master tries to lock eyes with you, but the flowers are more interesting right now. He builds his hope on false information. All these lies to create the perfect reputation and disguise for you – an Assassin. 

"I will do everything I can for this mission", you speak neither truth nor lie. It is a matter of fact. The only discussable detail is the main point of your mission. You have orders, but if you are not sure if you will follow them doubtlessly.  

Crawford offers you his hand once again still smiling, "That is more than I can wish for, Miss [L/N]." The two of you continue your walk in a comfortable silence. Your heart makes a slight jump in your chest. The Assassins never appreciated the work you have done in your own way. Especially Archer follows a line and never looks a bit to the left or right.  

 "Dear Lord! Would you do me the honor of a little fight?", you escape Crawfords's iron grip to jog over to another Templar, who is carrying a crate full of swords and other weapons. The man stops immediately mid-step waiting for the Grand Master's approval. 

How could he say no to that sweet sparkle of glee in your [E/C] eyes? His slight nod is enough for the Templar to lower the create. Smiling you take one sword for you. The other one you throw to Crawford, who fetches the weapon without trouble, "What kind of man would I be to deny the wish of a such beautiful woman?" This charming bastard... 

"Don't think I will go easy on you, Mister Starrick, because you throw around compliments", the weight of the cool metal in your hand is a true comfort. "Only in your presence, Miss [L/N]. And don't worry I won't hold myself back", he replies driving the silver blade through the air a few times for practice. You need to know what this man is capable of.  

Swift as a snake Crawford lunches forward, but you are a bit faster than him. You take a step to the side just in time so the blade misses your chest only an inch or two. Excited you hit his sword with your own one sweeping the sharp edge away from your body, "You were not lying." 

The Grand Master shows his dominance and takes another step closer to you. The sound of blades hitting on each other fills the silence of the gardens. You are not the only one who is testing fighting skills. He hasn't seen the best of you yet.  

Elegant you avoid his blade, which tortures an innocent lamppost instead. A slight smirk appears on your lips as you trap his sword between the post and your own blade. "You neither", Crawford has to admit you are way more than just talented.  

Amused you release his weapon for the second round. The fun just started. Both of you fight for dominance until you notice a tiny gap in his defense. With a flick of your wrist you send his sword flying out of his reach.  

Your blade hovers extremely close in front of his throat. One short strike and the Templar order needs a new Grand Master. It could be over before it even started. His light blue eyes search for an answer in your [E/C] ones. 

Trust. That's what you find in his. He knows you won't hurt him right here. Right now. "May I say you are a very talented fighter. I'm impressed", Starrick pushes your sword down with his gloved fingers. Red dusts your cheek, "Thank you, but you are also skilled." 

The Templar with the crate in his arms waits patiently for the two swords you bring him. "Have a good day", the man lowers his head in a wordless thank you. Happiness filling you up you make your way back to the Grand Master. "Where did you learn to fight?", he really wants to know. 

"My father was busy with his tasks for the Order so my grandfather taught me everything", the lies start to get heavier on your tongue. You don't want to hide yourself behind a mask, but you have to. "Your skills are indeed impressive so I'm grateful you fight for our side", Crawford guides you back to the house.  

"I let prepare a room for you, but by now I think another one will suit you much better", the man knows how to use his charm to lull in a woman's heart. You follow him up the stairs, then down a long hallway. "My room is just a three doors down to the left. So, if you need something don't hesitate to ask me", Starrick points at the heavy door to let you know where you can find him. 

Without a further word he lets you into your new room. And you have to admit it is more than you can wish for. The bed looks like it's made for the Queen herself. But the view is what makes your heart beat faster. You can see every detail of the gardens including the beautiful rosebush you admired. 

Yes, Crawford knows what he is doing. The Templar slips his hand in yours to tear you away from the window. "Unfortunately, there are few tasks I have to take care of. Take a good look at everything.  Make yourself comfortable in the gardens. Do what you please. I will send Lucy for you, when it's time for the tea I promised", he presses a soft kiss on the back of your hand, then leaves you alone. 

Speechless you stay still for a solid minute trying to organize your thoughts and feelings. A quiet sight escapes your lips as you lean against the wooden frame of the window. You promised to bring Crawford Starrick and the Templar order down. They are the enemies. 

It's wrong to feel comfortable with them by your side. This house is not your home. That is not the safety you are looking for. But the Grand Master gives you more this one hour than the Assassins your whole life. It wouldn't be the first promise you break. 

Uncertain you raise your head to scan your surroundings. You have a feeling that someone is watching you. At the end of the gardens is the west side of the building. On the second etage Starrick looks out of his own window to meet your eyes for a brief moment. He looks like a king with no crown, but it doesn't dull his dominance. This must be his office. So, there were ulterior motives to give you this room. He wants to keep an eye on you.  

You give yourself a push stepping away from the – to mention again – handsome view. _Do what you please._ Does this involve infiltrating the Templar Order to get access to secret information about the Piece of Eden? It won't hurt to snoop around like Abberline does all the time. 

The first door on the left side down the hall is actually open. The furniture seems less glamorous than the one from your room. Old books are stacked in every corner. Lucy Thorne's room. So, this is where you can find everything about the Piece. But not now. 

The Templars are not dumb to leave the door open to the secrets of the artefact. This might be a trap to see on whose side you are. You mark the spot on the invisible map in your head. Leaving Thorne's room behind you open the next door again on the left side.  

A gasp comes from you as you realize how big the library of the Order is. Of course, Lucy choose the room right next to this one. On the walls with no shelves hang a lot of beautiful but old weapons. Smirking you run your fingers softly over the backs of the books. You take your time scanning every single one to read every title out loud. "The history of the Templar Order", you take this one with you. There might be some useful information in the book. 

With that you also leave this room behind to see more of the building. You are not sure how much time you have left until Crawford sends Lucy for you. Taking the way back to the stairs you find yourself in the armoury somehow. Your coordination is better usually, but the building is as already said extremely huge.  

Admiring the selection of weapons you put away the book. So many kinds of swords, knives and guns. Even an Assassin gauntlet with the well known hidden blade has its place in those four walls. Mixed feelings start to bloom in your chest as you take a closer look at it. You had to give your own one to Archer before you started your undercover mission. Will you ever see the blade again? 

You grab one of the heavy swords to distract yourself and swing it around swiftly. "That's a good choice you made", a voice snaps you out of your practice. As fast as possible you twirl around pointing the blade at Lucy Thorne. "Haven't you learned already enough of the Templar history during your training?", she doesn't even flinch or back up from the danger, while she flips through the pages of the book you took from the library. "Yes, but the learning never stops, right?", you place the sword on its original spot.  

A slight smile appears on Lucy's face for a brief moment, "Miss [L/N], I'm pretty sure we will work great together. However, Mister Starrick is waiting for you with tea." You want to take back your book, but Thorne keeps it in her hand, "I can bring it to your room for you." 

"That would be nice, but are you not going to join us?", you appreciate her offer, which is probably just a chance for her to sniff around in your private belongings. A Templar brought your suitcase from the carriage to your room. You have to admit that the Order is way more careful than the Assassins sometimes.  

"Mister Starrick wants some time alone with you to discuss the next steps. We might talk about the Piece of Eden tomorrow", Lucy leads you directly to the Grand Master's office, where he is already waiting for you just like Thorne said.  

Crawford takes your hand in his instantly as it would be the most common thing in the world to do and guides you into his office. "We don't want to get disturbed", he orders before Lucy closes the heavy double doors. You choke back a gasp as you see the beautiful light brown piano.  

"Have you ever played one?", how could he not notice your reaction? Starrick keeps his eyes on you all the time so he wouldn’t miss any detail. Of course, in a positive way. It fills his chest with happiness to see you enjoying something with that pure smile of yours.  

"Unfortunately, no, even if I always wanted to", tearing your eyes off the piano you make your way towards his office table and take a seat on the other side of it. "I would love to teach you a few chords. But first let's talk about our plan to rid London of the Assassins", the Grand Master pulls out some papers, while you take a sip of your tea. 

"Oh, I like the sound of that", you are not talking about fending off your brothers.  "Me too, my dear. We have still a handful of Assassins trying to cripple our control. They attack now and then the strongholds of the Blighters, but fail to take them over. We need to find their little nest and fumigate them", he points at the marked spots on the map in front of him.  

A slight nod comes from you as you tap your finger on the wooden surface of the table, "In America the Assassins work with the scum and children to find our weaknesses. We might should start there. You don't know what poor people do for a little bit money. Betrayal is one of the minor things they would accomplish." 

Crawford takes his time looking at you with his light blue eyes, "May I say I adore the way you think. There are no drawings of the Assassins yet, but we have names. Alistair, Callum, Lewis, ... and Archer." Not a single emotion crosses your face as you see the matching pictures to the names from your inner eye. The men you trained with. The Assassins who kept you down all the time. Your father died early and left you in their care. Now you are out of their reach ready to test out your limits. 

"We could plan a few ambushes. They want the strongholds. Let's give it to them on a silver plate. Making it look like we lower the Templar presence. Should the Assassins attack then they face a whole army of Blighters. It's particularly easy to spot their robes on a roof. A marksman here and there gets rid of our problem", your idea is going to work since you know the weaknesses of your "enemy". But you will be back in time to warn them. 

A slight smile appears on Crawford's lips as he takes a sip of his tea. The Grand Master enjoyed every second of your explanation. You almost melt like butter in the sun under his gaze full of admiration, proudness and something that comes very close to love. 

Without a word Starrick stands up from his glamorous chair. There is an unspoken order for you to follow him to the piano. The two of you sit down in front of the instrument. Probably much closer than you need, because there is actually enough space. Your fingertips hover an inch over the keys of the piano not daring to play a tune, which would disturb the comfortable silence. 

The Grand Master sees your struggle so he puts his hand over yours to guide you. It's clearly to see that his touch makes you nervous, but at the same time your entire body relaxes. Together the two of you play a soft and beautiful tune you never heard before.  

You are not the only one fighting with overwhelming feelings. Crawford never thought he would fall for someone so fast and so hard at once. And he wishes actually the two of you could stay like this forever. A tiny world where only you exist. 

One of the double doors gets pushed open as a Templar hurries in with a troubled look on his face. Not even flinching Starrick shots down the poor man. He draws his gun even faster than any Assassin you know. "I told you not to disturb us!", the Grand Master mumbles under his breath. Cold anger can be seen in his light blue eyes.  

"Unfortunately, the carpet is ruined now", you comment the situation sighing. It is actually a quite beautiful scarlet one with a golden pattern. Lucy Thorne and two more Templars appear in the room to bring out the dead body. "I guess that's the cue to get my beauty sleep. I had a great time with you, Mister Starrick", the Grand Master kisses the back of your hand as you two stand up together.  

"It can't be possible that you get even more beautiful as you already are. I enjoy your company, my dear. I'll bring you to your room." Softly you put your hand on his arm to stop him, "That's not necessary. Thank you for everything. Sleep well, … Crawford." 

The Grand Master can't tear his blue eyes off you as you leave his office. "Sweet dreams, [Y/N]", a slight dreamy smile appears on his lips. What have you done to him – the usual cold and heartless man?  

 

"Miss [Y/L/N]. Good to see you made it back in one piece", a Templar greets you friendly as you enter Starrick's residence. Smiling you roll your eyes, "That is a lot of faith you have in my skills, Harvey." You continue your way towards the stairs in rather quick steps. 

The information about the shroud you found are extremely important. There isn't even time to change your jacket, which has blood stains all over it. Five days you are already with the Templars. Your perfect disguise becomes reality. You are not playing a role anymore. You are one of them. 

Deepening this thought you don't even notice the steps under your shoes. Unfortunately, the game you are playing can't continue forever. One day you have to go back to the Assassins, who are waiting for you and the information about the Piece of Eden. No, wait. They are only waiting for the information. Your free hand forms into a fist due to the anger blooming in your chest. 

A noise to your right side snaps you out of your own personal dilemma. The shadow leaping forward catches you off guard so you can't react fast enough as a hand wraps around your throat. Trying to escape your attacker's grip you let go of the important papers. The attempt fails miserably. 

Painfully your back collides with the brick wall. The robes including the hood gives away immediately that the man is an Assassin. "You disappoint me, [Y/N]. We received no message. No information. No sign. You just vanished", Callum mumbles under his breath. He is mad at you once again. In his dull grey eyes you can't do a single thing correct.  

Due to the pressure on your throat you are not able to give him an answer. Or even make a sound to alert someone, who can come to your rescue. The Master Assassin glances your whole body up and down. Disgust marks his face.  

"Your father should have never brought you to us – the Assassins. You are not worthy of that title. The Templar blood runs in your veins. We knew that from the beginning. And apparently we weren't wrong. You should have died with your grandfather", Callum tells you nothing new.  

Everyone in your family was a loyal Templar, except for your father. He chose the other way and made the same decision for you. But the Assassins and their creed stand for the things you don't believe in. You read about your grandfather in the book you lend from the library. He has done great things, which you also want to accomplish. 

"This is your last chance. Bring us the information about the Shroud tomorrow. Our tenets are clear. If you decide to disobey them, you will feel my wrath. Lewis already paid the price for your incompetence. He got injured during an ambush of the Templars. And I'm pretty sure that's your work", the grip of the Assassin's hand tightens even more around your throat, which results in strangling you.  

"Apart from this, you have no place to go. Neither the Assassins nor the Templar want you. You betray both sides. You will be on your own. Or probably dead", your lungs tart to scream for oxygen. In desperation you look down at the papers on the ground.  

Callum swallows your bait as he focus his attention on them trying to read the words. His grip loosens just a little bit, but it is more than enough to take a hasty breath. "Assassin!", the voice of Harvey booms through the hallway right in time. He buys you even more time to plan your escape. 

Callum shouldn't underestimate you, when you know all their weaknesses, flaws and every layer of their armor. Your arm shoots forward taking one of his throwing knives, before he lets go of you. The Master Assassin bends down to gather up your papers.  

"An eye for an eye", you bury the blade in his shoulder for the pain you had to suffer. Heavy steps get louder letting Callum know your reinforcement is coming. Probably a ton of skilled Templars. He turns around and escapes through the window graceless due to his injury.  

Harvey is almost by your side as you take a step forward to chase down your old companion The lack of oxygen has taken its toll on your body. Disobeying the order your legs give out under you. "Miss [Y/L/N]-", you cut Harvey off with a dismissive gesture before he can grab your arm, "Window!" The Templar understand your order and takes your place in the chase.  

To take slow and deep breaths costs you everything. Your throat feels like you swallowed fire instead spitting it. "[Y/N]", Crawford kneels down right beside you. True concern can be heard in his voice. "I'm alright", you mumble between two fits of coughs. The papers are more important right now as you gather them up from the ground. You shove them into Starrick's hands, while you push yourself to stand on your own two feet.  

Not taking a look at your little treasure he gives Lucy Thorne the papers, "I don't care if you bring me the Assassin alive or dead! Increase the Templar presence and make sure every entry is guarded." Everyone hurries away listening to the Grand Master's order. 

"Wait, not you, my dear", Crawford wraps his gloved fingers around your hand softly but with enough force to keep you in his reach. His light blue eyes scan your body, especially your throat, for marks or injuries. The rising anger in his chest fades away immediately and gets replaced by pure and honest relief. Only in your near he wears his emotions openly on his face. 

"I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see him coming. It will not happen again", you made a stupid mistake only novices do. The Grand Master reaches for your hand to lead you towards his office. He doesn't want to speak about your doubts and failures where everyone can listen.  

"My dear, you did nothing wrong. We have all the papers about the Shroud. You even hurt the Assassin. What do you want more?", Crawford cups your face so you have to look at him instead of scanning the ground. Well, what about telling the truth? "There is no need to prove yourself. We all trust you and know the potential you have", his words are soothing your struggling soul. 

You let out a quiet sigh as you let fall yourself into his arms. "It's alright", the usually cold hearted Starrick mumbles in your hair, while he wraps you up tightly. When London get rid of Assassins, no one will ever know your little secret. "I will find the Shroud and then no one will ever stop the Templars", you raise your head to look at the Grand Master. The slight smile on his lips says everything. You will get everything you need to succeed on your mission. 

 

"It has to be somewhere in Westminster. Maybe even in the Buckingham Palace", you trace a line on the map in front of you circling the said borough, "The hints weren't clear enough to decipher it more clearly." Lucy can't believe her eyes right now. All this information right in front of her eyes and she never noticed them. 

You had help from your dead father. He horded every detail about the Piece of Eden in a tiny notebook, which you stole before Archer brought you to the Templars. The Assassins would have never found it. They are too focused to free London from Starrick.  

Speak of the devil, one of the windows of the office breaks into thousand pieces. A hooded person enters the room swiftly attacking you with a throwing knife. In last second you take a step to the side avoiding the sharp blade. Thorne runs out of the room to alert the rest of the Templars. 

The Assassin lunches forward, but you grab his leading arm to push the hidden blade out of your reach. Your elbow hits your attacker's nose on point sending a wave of pain through his body. He needs a second to gather up his composure to continue this fight. You knew they would come to hunt you down, but the men were faster than you thought.  

In the meantime, Crawford throws a book into the direction of the second Assassin to distract him. He stumbles a step back and falls almost through the window he came a second ago. The Grand Master has your back no matter the cost.  

"Archer", you mumble under your breath watching every move he does. Of course, you recognize their different fighting styles and tell them apart. On the other side of the room is Alistair struggling to fight back a fuming Starrick. "Traitor", the Assassin replies. Pure hatred laces his deep voice. 

Without a further word Archer throws a punch directly at your face. Knowing the anger takes the best of him, you duck the punch easy. Mistake after mistake are made. The men aren't even four decades old and act like novices. Poor bastards. 

You twist his leading arm around making him defenceless. He might could wiggle himself free due to the strength he has, but the view in front of his feet paralyzes him immediately. Alistair loses the dominance in the fight. The punishment is a knife in his chest. One Assassin down. Three to go. 

It is a pathetically brief fight between Assassins and Templars. "I knew you were up to no good. Should have listened to myself", Archer's jaw clenches. He won't leave this house alive. The realization hits him really late and with full force. 

"May the Father of Understanding guide you", the blade of your knife slices through his chest. Archer falls facedown on the ground as you let go of him. Two Assassins down. Two to go. The half of your work is done. 

"Good to see you in one piece, Miss [Y/L/N]", Harvey comments the situation impressed. You proved your fighting skills once more. Now it's time to prove your loyalty. The alerted Templars take care of the dead bodies. You turn around to look at Crawford. No emotions can be seen neither on his face nor in his light blue eyes.  

"Leave. Everyone", the Grand Master orders balancing the bloody knife in his gloved hands. Fear starts to bloom in your chest, while the adrenaline keeps rushing through your veins. He knows the truth. He knows who you are. What you were.  

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your little secret? From the beginning I knew you are an Assassin. And still I let you in the Order. Why? Because I saw your doubts. Your struggle to stay under their wings. Your potential they are wasting. I wasn't wrong, right? You never sent a message to them. You were already a Templar as you left the Assassins headquarter and you can become one for once and all. Stay with me. Lead the Templars towards victory by my side", Starrick throws his knife onto the table. You have nothing to be scared of. Especially not him. 

He opens his arms widely to emphasize his offer. Not hesitating a second you run into the safety of his tight hug. This man knows what you need to hear. Softly he presses a kiss on your head. "I will tell you where you can find the other two Assassins. Lewis and Callum. But we have to be fast. They will be alerted when Archer and Alistair don't come back", you mumble into his chest. 

"That's not why I wanted you to join the Templars. You don't have to do that to prove your loyalty", Crawford replies honest. It would come in handy, but it is not necessary. You managed to cut the numbers of Assassins in half. That's more than the Templars accomplished the last few weeks. You raise your head to look into his light blue eyes with your [E/C] ones. 

"But I want to. It is my way to redeem myself and give my life for the Templar Order", is your decision. The Grand Master strokes your cheek softly, "Why couldn't I find you earlier? I am deeply and truly in love with you, my dear." His words fill you with such a happiness you can't even explain. Just like the fact how perfectly his lips fit onto yours. It is like the two of you are made for each other.  

"I love you, too." 

 

With that the downfall of the Assassins in London started.


End file.
